finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1/ Smalltalkecke Danke :)! Bin noch nicht lange dabei und etwas unerfahren, versuche aber, mein Bestes zu geben ^^ ich hoffe, ich mach das jetzt hier richtig, wenn ich das hier schreibe, bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie man hier Nachrichten verschicken kann... x3 Auf jeden Fall danke :) LuxaraAltarOfLight 13:42, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oh Gott! Sorry! Sie sah danach irgendwie anders aus... aber ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gelöscht oder so! Uwwaaahhhh! Hilfe... Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse... By the way, was schreibt man denn eigentlich so auf seine Benutzerseite? Bin so ein bisschen ratlos... Habe gerade den Link für Veld erstellt, für Fuhito und Shears aus Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII mach ich das auch noch^^ Liebe Grüße ^^ Danke für diese aufbauenden Worte ;P --Gunblade73 19:59, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hmm, ist in Ordnung, ich werde deine Ratschläge mir merken und dann einsetzen. - Nur mal so, ich bin 13, ich bin deswegen da mit der Sprache ein bisschen .. naja, nicht so vertraut. ^^ - Achso, ich mach die Fähigkeiten / Abilitys bei jedem Kostümsphäroiden, wenn es recht ist. ^^ RyuLein 10:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Echt? - Hmm, das hört sich ja mal lustig an. ^^ - Das wäre toll, wenn du dann mal nachschauen könntest. ;D RyuLein 10:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Deshalb übernimmst du die, die mir Blue verpasst, wa? ICH BIN ABER KEIN MANN!!! ;P --Gunblade73 14:15, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, sieht gleich wesentlich angenehmer aus. Und: na besten Dank auch :P ... wobei der Spitzname zugegeben etwas hat... verflixt... --Gunblade73 14:28, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hab mal eine Frage: Können wir eigentlich auch Musik-Artikel schreiben, z.b. über den Inhalt, in welchem Spiel es vorkommt, bei welchem Ereignis es gespielt wird, usw. Passende Artikel wären unter anderem One-Winged Angel ''oder auch die ''Siegesfanfare. Cloud2110 16:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Dann arbeite ich jetzt schon mal daran. Cloud2110 19:19, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Klar. Aber am besten mach ich noch 2 Musik-Artikel ;) Cloud2110 18:19, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke^^ Dir ebenfalls. :D Cloud2110 20:42, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wa-wa-... Hurraaah! *Keks schnapp* *mich an Worddatei hock* ... HALLO? Also, also... also nein und überhaupt! Kaum lässt sich Blue seltener blicken, mobbt der andere kräftig weiter! Oah, wie gemein... *murmelkriegmurmel* oO --Gunblade73 15:23, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nicht ganz. Eigentlich haben die Sommerferien in BY noch garnicht angefangen, aber da ich schon seit geraumer Zeit keine Schülerin mehr bin und man das als ultimative Ferienverlängerung ansehen könnte: Ja, es sind meine letzten, DelKrümelmonster :P Und das Märchen, sososo *Augen vereng* das Märchen kriegt derzeit noch einen sanfteren Einstieg verpasst, der unsichere Leser nicht so brutal ins eiskalte Wasser wirft. Leser, die zu faul sind, zu schwimmen und denen man einen Rettungsring hinwerfen muss, damit sie nicht untergehen. P.S.: Etienne Mio-Maxim? Was hat das Kind denn verbrochen? oO --Gunblade73 16:32, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, und sorry, dass ich euch (naja, derzeit überwiegend dir) mit den Löschanträgen soviel Arbeit aufbrumme. Aber Ordnung muss sein ;D *mich, glaub ich, wieder an den WT setz^^* P.S.: Wurden sie irgendwie schon, weil der Counter (bei mir zumindest) grad zurückgegangen ist. Ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass die Weiterleitungen durch den Löschantrag eine Kategorie erhalten und somit als eigenständiger Artikel vom Wiki gezählt werden (normale Weiterleitungen werden das selbstredend nicht). Aber ich lehn mich mal nicht weiter aus dem Fenster, nicht, dass ich noch rausfalle :P --Gunblade73 14:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schade, so hätten wir zumindest ein wenig mehr Werbung gemacht und man hätte es auf deutsch dastehen, wenn man draufklickt :/ Super, ich darf daheim rumhocken und drauf warten, endlich mal eine Rückmeldung zu meinen cleveren Bewerbungen zu kriegen D: und das Miese: Hier, im Land der Brezen und Weißwürschte (what the...) ist die ganze Zeit schlechtes Wetter >.< ... was für ein Smalltalk :O --Gunblade73 18:06, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Anmerkung: Ich finde schon, dass Uniformität wichtig und anstrebenswert ist. Gerade deshalb frage ich ja in letzter Zeit bei objektiven Ratgeberinstanzen wie dir so blöd nach :/ Man kann nicht alles irgendwie machen, das führt zu Chaos, einem Universal-Dilettantismus und Anarchie. Und ich glaube, für das Anmelden muss man schon die Email-Adresse rausrücken... oO Naja, wie dem auch sei, ICH WILL KEKSE!!! >:D --Gunblade73 10:16, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Muss man doch nicht^^ --Gunblade73 10:18, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Punkt für dich, wobei es nicht verwerflich ist, von anderen zu lernen oder auf Bewährtes zurückzugreifen. Aber ich weiß schon, was du meinst und damit hast du auch Recht. Viva la innovación! --Gunblade73 12:23, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wow, schöne Bearbeitung an der Hauptseite. Sieht jetzt viel besser aus! ;) Cloud2110 13:38, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, Kopf hoch, so schlimm und steril sieht das so auch nicht aus... besser als Times New Roman :/ --Gunblade73 15:19, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stopfst du bitte bei Gelegenheit die Datei hier in die Kat. Final Fantasy Almanach Dateien? ... ich kann das nämlich nicht D: --Gunblade73 09:53, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Ding. Ich fand's so zwar nicht schlecht, aber es kann auch anders lauten. --Gunblade73 11:05, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann werd ich mal schauen, was sich bei denen machen lässt. Übrigens, könntest du vielleicht die Seiten, die gelöscht werden sollen, endlich streichen? Im Moment sind die etwas ungelegen, da das Wikia sonst keine 2.200 Artikel hat. Danke schonmal :D Cloud2110 10:09, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Wie hast du bei Final Fantasy unter Musik das Bild inklusive dem Lied eingefügt? Könntest du mir dann auch erklären, wie das funktioniert? Ich würde dann gerne bei anderen Musik-Artikeln auch die Lieder einfügen, dann siehts noch übersichtlicher in den einzelnen Artikeln aus. Cloud2110 12:12, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jup, das ist mir beim englischen Wiki auch schon aufgefallen. Die Idee find ich auch gut, so eine Vorlage würde uns hier bestimmt weiterhelfen. Cloud2110 13:31, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb's gleich echt auf mit den Dateien -.- ich speicher das mal als png um und lad es unter anderem Namen hoch. Und wehe... oO --Gunblade73 17:21, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Weil die eine Datei nochmal gelöscht werden musste :/ --Gunblade73 17:49, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ehm, was sollte das denn? Wenn dir die Gliederung, die nebenbei logischer und übersichtlicher war, nicht passt, kannst du das ja gerne abändern, aber das ist kein Grund, Fehlerkorrekturen, ansprechendere Bildeinbindungen und Ergänzungen kommentarlos mit auszulöschen -.- --Gunblade73 19:40, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, naja, sowas passiert ;P ich war halt leicht geschockt. Wirklich alles weg und das, ohne was zu sagen oder anzumerken oO --Gunblade73 08:40, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, eben ;D alles wieder gut? Ich hab mir zwar nicht das Knie angehauen oder so, aber danke, Onkel Norte. Krieg ich jetzt einen Keks? ... ich sollte echt aufhören, immer so schlechte Filme zu schauen oO *yeey* heute ist der Tag meiner Immatrikulation^^ hehehe, ich werde die größte Apothekerin, die die Welt je gesehen hat *Hände reib* *PC ausmach und Zeug zammkrusch* --Gunblade73 09:06, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke, danke^^ jetzt ist es ganz offiziell: Ich bin ein Pharmaziestudent *mit Ausweis wedel* Oh jaa, ich werde eine chemieverliebte Pillendreherin >:D ... die aber noch auf Rückmeldungen bezügl. Wohnung wartet oO --Gunblade73 15:13, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bist du dir mit dem 2250. Artikel ganz sicher? Wir haben noch in den Löschanträgen einige Weiterleitungen, die gerade als Artikel mitgezählt werden. --Gunblade73 10:20, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Brauche mal eben ganz schnell deine Hilfe: Weißt du zufälligerweise, wie der finale Dungeon in Final Fantasy XIII heißt? Ich brauche den Namen für das neue Spiel, da dieser im Spiel enthalten sein wird. Cloud2110 15:42, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay. Trotzdem danke. Cloud2110 15:51, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) xD Warum diese Schadenfreude? Mir gefallen alle drei Vorlagen, wie gesagt, gleichgut; die Abstimmung war eher so ein offizielles Ding, sodass Leute, die sich nicht trauen oder keine Lust haben, mitzureden, zumindest so noch mitbestimmen konnten ;D Und das Sie... ahrm... eh... keinen Peil^^ hatte keinen höheren Sinn und auch keine tiefere Bedeutung. Liegt vllt. an der Geschichte, die ich gerade lese. Suchen Sie sich einen Grund raus ;D Und 8 1/2, hmm? Es gibt in der Tat Menschen, bei denen ist das geistige Alter die Quersumme des biologischen (und selbst davon manchmal noch die Wurzel); dass das auf dich zutreffen soll (wenn 8,5 dann überhaupt der Wert wäre), wage ich jedoch zu bezweifeln ;P Aber deine Freundin wird schon wissen, warum sie das gesagt hat xD --Gunblade73 11:03, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, aber was ist denn mit Gunblade? Hat sie auch keine Zeit oder weißt du es nicht? Wenn nicht, muss ich das wohl machen. Cloud2110 15:32, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Falls Cloud sich die Kreuzfahrt nicht zuerst unter den Nagel reißt (da ich derzeit in einer Mischung aus guten FanFictions und einem Chemiewälzer versumpfe *schonmal bissel rumstreber* ... *hust*), gibt es nur eins zu sagen: Zu Befehl, Sire! ;D ... ja, genau^^ --Gunblade73 18:32, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du bitte, wenn du mal kurz Zeit hast, diese Datei hier löschen, wenn sich die Verpixelung bis dahin nicht gegeben hat, damit man die größer neu hochladen kann? Weil mein PC/Internet da einmal mehr grausam versagt hat (ich hasse es, hasse es, hasse es). Und hast du den Blog von Avatar verfolgt? Ich ahne Schlimmes, sehr Schlimmes -.- ... --Gunblade73 14:53, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur für diesen Namen entschieden, weil ich mal was anderes außer 'Cloud2110' haben wollte. Und ich finde, dass 'ZidaneTribal2110' auch gut klingt. Cloud2110 17:19, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hmm, hab's mir mal in den Beispielwikis angeschaut. Das Design ist schon moderner und so, aber... keine Ahnung, liegt vielleicht daran, dass es ein wenig ungewohnt ist und zu überladen wirkt :/ nunja, lass ma uns überraschen :D P.S.: Auf deiner Disku wird's langsam eng *völlig unschuldig dreinschau* ;P --Gunblade73 18:21, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :So wie ich das verstanden habe, kann man Artikel im neuen Design "kommentieren" :/ der Rest wäre kein Problem, aber diese Funktion finde ich einfach nur daneben. Dadurch wirkt das ganze weniger wie eine Enzyklopädie, sondern wie ... Youtube? Und wenn man bedenkt, dass sich das Niveau der Kommentare dem ebendieser Community anpassen könnte/wird... na dann, Gute Nacht! --Gunblade73 09:35, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Den Artikelraum kann man nicht verbreitern??? D:D:D: ... D:< na ganz toll. Gut, dass die alteingesessen User auch mal gefragt wurden. Das kotzt ja mal wieder voll an. Immer über die Köpfe der Leute hinweg entscheiden und dann irgendeinen Scheiß bauen, der unter dem Deckmantel einer Verbesserung nur unproduktiven und überflüssigen Nonsens mit sich bringt. Das wird mehr Nachteile bringen, als dass es Problemchen und Wehwehchen löst. Als wenn neue User überhaupt gar nicht mit Monaco zurecht gekommen wären, einfach lächerlich. --Gunblade73 10:44, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Trotzdem, ist ja nicht so, dass das das erste Mal wäre, dass meine gut gemeinten (aber meinetwegen nicht gut gemeint formulierten) Verbesserungsvorschläge als gnadenlos gemeine Kritik aus dem Hinterhalt aufgefasst werden :/ In Selbstmitleid zerfließe ich deswegen nicht gleich, aber ich denke darüber nach... und bemerke nebenbei, dass ich in einer Woche schon in einer anderen Stadt wohnen werde D: muss mal langsam mit Packen anfangen *räusper* --Gunblade73 13:15, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Es sind nur 100km :D wir fahren am Sonntag mit zwei Autos hoch, da dürfte mein ganzes Zeug reinpassen (das nicht wirklich soooo viel ist ;P aber ich werde keine Spielekonsolen mitnehmen. Kann ich mir bei Pharm. nicht leisten, mich davon ablenken zu lassen D: d.h. keine WT-Fortsetzung bis zu den Semesterferien *oh noes*). Aber mein Zimmer ist cool xD zweckmäßig, aber cool und vor allem mit eigener "Nasszelle"... und dann... Weltherrschaft >:D Aber danke der Nachfrage^^ --Gunblade73 13:41, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mann, mann, mann. Was ist nur mit dem Wiki passiert? Wegen dem neuen Design konnte ich mich zwei Tage lang nicht einloggen (naja, eigentlich schon, aber wenn ich eine Seite bearbeiten wollte, zeigte mein Bildschirm nur braun an und unten links stand neben einem gelben Ausrufezeichen "Fertig". Jetzt scheint es aber wieder zu funktionieren.) Cloud2110 19:58, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ach ja übrigens: *pat pat* :P Mach ich einfach zu gern xDD --Katzii 13:55, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja ich würde mir das schon zutrauen. Hab nur so leichte Bedenken, dass ich teilweise das mit den Vorlagen nicht hinbekomme. Und wenn ich das machen würde, heißt das für mich, dass ich die FF-Artikel erstmal außen vor lasse? oder genießen die gleiche Priorität? Hab nämlich angefangen mir Material zu besorgen zu den Hilfs-Abilitys (FF IX) bzw. gucke im Spiel dauernd nach, wieviel Magiesteine die brauchen, wer die erlernen kann, welche Effekte sie genau haben und welche Rüstungen dazu nötig sind. Ach ja und dann noch eine generelle Frage... wie sieht es aus mit Bildern hochladen? heißt, welche Vorraussetzungen muss ein Bild haben, damit ich es hochladen darf? Will ja nichts rechtswidriges machen xD... käme dauerhaft in meinem Beruf nicht sooo supa :3 --Katzii 21:07, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) (vergessen einzuloggen xD) Noch eine Frage... Spiele-Artikel.. meinst du damit wirklich nur die Artikel zu den Spielen an sich? Denn dann kann ich ja leider nur 2 durchgespielte Artikel vorweisen. :O Ich bin ein Spieler-Typ, der viele Spiele parallel spielt. Dementsprechend lange dauerts ja mit dem durchspielen... mach ich immer so, wie ich Lust und Laune hab. Momentan spiele ich zum Beispiel Final Fantasy IV. --Katzii 21:20, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, also wegen den Bildern... dann könnt ich ja welche verwenden, die direkt von Square kommen und muss halt nur drunter schreiben, dass meinetwegen Yoshinori Kitase die entworfen hat oder wer auch immer. Ich werd versuchen die Tutorien mal anzugucken. Ansonsten frag ich einfach nochmal nach. :3 Ja, ich finde das besser so. Wenn ich nur an einem Spiel sitze, wird mir schnell langweilig und aus Spaß wird fast Zwang es zu beenden. .__. aber ich will das Spiel genießen. was ich arbeite? ^^ nun jaaaa... bei einer unteren staatlichen Einrichtung :P hihi schade, dass man hier keine PNs schreiben kann xD (will nur nicht, dass jeder das lesen kann, außer den angemeldeten Nutzern) ^^ was sind für dich denn Spiele-Artikel? Noch mal auf die Frage zurück kommend. :3 Wirklich nur die Artikel für das Spiel oder allgemein alle KH-Artikel? Welche sind für dich jetzt vordergründig bzw. welche möchtest du gern erstellt haben. Von der Reihenfolge her ist es mir eigentlich Banane. ^^ Ich versuche mich eh zu jedem Artikel bestmöglich zu informieren... also bei solchen, wo ich mir nicht so 100% sicher bin, wie bei FF IX xD --Katzii 22:24, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja hab ICQ und Skype. Momentan kann ich leider nicht on bei ICQ, weil mein PC sonst muckt. Kannst mich aber gerne hinzufügen. (Name: katze Nr.:493 844 466) Wenn jemand mit noch hinzufügen will, kann er/ sie das gerne tun. Freu mich immer neue Leutz kennen zu lernen. Aber schreibt bitte gleich, wer ihr seid, falls die Namen abweichen xD. Ok dann versuche ich mal mein Glück bei den Artikeln. Werde mir Mühe geben und versuchen so viel, wie möglich heraus zufinden. Wie gesagt, sonst meld ich mich wieder bei dir. :D --Katzii 22:40, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, danke für dein Vertrauen in mich. Ich werde mich wirklich bemühen. Zur Zeit kann ich eh etwas Abwechslung vertragen. Läuft alles grad sonst nicht so rosig bei mir. Aber wie gesagt: gute Abwechslung und vor allem Ablenkung. --Katzii 23:13, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Warum so umständlich?^^ Nenn die Seite einfach "Diskussion:Artikel des Monats/Archiv 1" oder ".../Part 1" ;P also, so als Unterseitendingens... dings... weißt schon *wiedermal sehr viel Wert auf Professionalität leg und rumquengel* --Gunblade73 19:35, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, wenn du meinst o.ô ich denke eher in systematischen Bahnen und bin daher eher für etwas ausgereiftere Strukturen zugänglich, die man auch bei noch so unwichtigen Artikeln etc. anwenden sollte (zumal es sinnvoller und weniger dilettantisch und willkürlich erscheint). Als Auflockerung, Scherz oder dergleichen kann ich es in der Hinsicht leider nicht auffassen. Aber da ja glücklicherweise nicht alle in solchen naturwissenschaftlichen Schubladen denken wie ich und ich nur darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass eine gewisse Systematik in einem Wiki mehr als nur Sinn macht... kann man das auch so stehen lassen :P vllt. kann irgendjemand dieser fragwürdigen Bezeichnung tatsächlich ein Lächeln abgewinnen... -.- mir fällt gerade auf, dass mein Tonfall immer so eine besonders sympathische Note bekommt, wenn ich gerade in einer Depri-Phase bin, sorry v.v --Gunblade73 20:22, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, überzeugt^^ Solange das bei Ausnahmefällen bleibt D: In dem Zusammenhang: tatsächliches Erbsenzählen werd ich im Physik-Praktikum müssen xD (wegen Durchschnittsmenge und relative Abweichung und so, da muss man wissen, wie viele Erbsen man hat xDD). Die Vorlesungen an sich sind einfach genial XD vor allem in denen zur pharmazeutischen Chemie sitz ich ungelogen grinsend drin und freu mich, dass ich dann doch fast alles auf Anhieb nachvollziehen kann, was ganz vorne palabert wird xD ... nur die in Physik sind nicht so super (einmal hatte ich den kompletten Stoff schon im LK = nicht spannend, dann ist der Prof eine absolute Schlaftablette und ignoriert die Pharmazeuten komplett (weil wir die Vorlesungen zusammen mit den Medizinern haben... naja, was heißt zusammen. Der Prof hält die nur für die und geht auf uns einfach nicht ein >.<). Wobei es -wie sämtliche Leute aus höheren Semestern gesagt haben- eig. zum guten Ton der Pharmas gehört, bei Physik nur in die erste Vorlesung zu gehen und dann nicht mehr (weil wir das erst zum 1. Stex brauchen). Ich mach mir da aber derzeit noch mein eigenes Bild davon.). Joah, eingelebt hab ich mich soweit schon ganz gut *Stammkunde beim Netto wurde, der praktisch ums Eck liegt* xD meine Zimmernachbarn hier im Wohnheim sind auch voll nett^^ und an der Uni hab ich ein paar altbekannte Gesichter aus meinem Jahrgang wieder getroffen (was da auch voll geil ist, ist, dass ne sehr gute Freundin von mir, die Bio studiert, mit mir zusammen die Vorlesungen zur allgemeinen Chemie hat xD), aber auch neue Bekanntschaften gemacht, von denen einige echt voll nett sind (und mit denen ich teilweise gestern auch Essen war... *mhhh* Sushi <3). Und dann die Partys *g* das waren bisher nicht so viele, wird sich aber noch anhäufen ;D Woran ich aber gerade ein wenig zu knabbern habe, ist die Tatsache, dass mir eine ganz bestimmte Person sehr fehlt T.T ... aber das wollen wir nicht vertiefen... *räusper* Was studierst du eigentlich?^^ Hattest du bisher noch nicht erwähnt, oder? (wobei ich aber einen leisen, wenn auch nicht wirklich stichhaltigen Verdacht habe, welche fachliche Richtung es sein könnte ;P) --Gunblade73 21:40, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Genau das hatte ich vermutet, wenn ich dir auch nicht genau sagen kann, warum :D (waren irgendwo mal zwei-drei kryptisch gestreute Kommentare, aus denen ich das gedeutet habe ;D) Ich finde die Vorlesungen (außer in Physik) sehr interessant und spannend (nicht als abgedroschene 08/15-Phrase, es ist wirklich so :D). Keine Ahnung, ob sich diese Einstellung eines Tages wie bei dir um 179,5° drehen wird. Das liegt aber mitunter daran, dass ich ganz allgemein (nicht nur, weil ich gerade ganz am Anfang stehe) das Gefühl habe, etwas zu verpassen, wenn ich nicht hingehen würde, weil der Professor Anmerkungen oder Sachverhalte fallen lassen könnte, die so in den Büchern nicht stehen, die aber trd für das Verständnis sehr hilfreich sind, wobei die blanke Neugier da sicher auch mit reinspielt. Und ich habe immer das Gefühl (war vor allem bei Mathe/Physik/Chemie schon in der Schule so), dass es mir für mein Verständnis ungeheuer viel bringt, es schon einmal gehört zu haben und beim Hören und dann Aufschreiben mitgedacht zu haben. Mir fällt das Lernen danach wesentlich leichter als wenn ich mir das Wissen aus den Büchern selbst erarbeiten und herausfiltern müsste (wobei eines unserer Bücher echt spitze geschrieben ist und sich super lesen lässt). Der Stress hat sich bei mir vorerst ein wenig gelegt: Wohnung/ Umzug/ Bafög/ Bla/ Bla/ Blubb... und Klausuren hab ich nur eine dieses Semester^^ was sich mit dem zweiten aber schlagartig ändern wird :O Man darf gespannt sein. Ich muss mir aber noch eine ausgleichende Freizeitbeschäftigung suchen^^ (wobei mein Wochenplan dann mit den im nächsten Monat anfangenden Laborpraktika eh ziemlich vollgestopft sein wird) P.S.: Nicht ganz, kommt aber nah dran^^ ist bisschen schlecht zu beschreiben und für einen Außenstehenden nur schwer bis garnicht nachzuvollziehen :/ (ich tu mich da selber mittlerweile schon schwer, weil ich es auch nicht mehr begreife... aber die Person ist jedenfalls männlich, das stimmt ;P) --Gunblade73 22:53, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, nur eine einzige, in pharmazeutischer Chemie xDDD (da is hier aber die Durchfallquote 60% bei dieser ersten Klausur). Dazu kommt kurz vor Weihnachten aber noch ein kurzer Grundlagentest, der beliebig oft wiederholbar ist und ich muss halt bei dem Chemie- und dem Physik-Praktikum den jeweiligen Schein kriegen (die aber laut Fachschaft bisher noch jeder gekriegt hat). Aber nur eine Klausur^^ Und ich sitze nicht in der ersten Reihe xD (sondern in der zweiten *schenkelklopf*), nein, auch nicht, ich sitz eig. im stabilen Mittelfeld (Profs haben i.d.R. ein Mikro um, schreiben groß und ich sehe gut^^ warum also freiwillig Streberposition beziehen? ;P). ABER: Was zum Teufel ist die Spongebob-Methode? :D:D:D Stehst du in der Früh auf und rennst eine Runde um eine Ananas, während du rufst: "Ich bin bereit! Ich bin bereit! ..." XDDD das probier ich auch mal aus XDDDDDDD --Gunblade73 23:28, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Norte, der Psychologe? ;D Die Theorie ist nett, klingt wie ein mögliches Ergebnis, das testedich.de ausgespuckt haben könnte und trifft leider überhaupt garnicht zu ;P --Gunblade73 23:34, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab grade eben jemanden zu ICQ geaddet.. bist du manchmal "Piet"? :O --Katzii 18:11, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Achsooo :3 oki dann weiß ich bescheid xD wenn du mich nicht Katzii nennen willst, kannst auch Katrin sagen xD das machen alle anders. :O (bzw. jeder gibt mir nen anderen Spitznamen xDDD) --Katzii 19:16, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, Norte, der Sinn meines Lebens besteht darin, euch allen hier hinterher zu spionieren, euch zu stalken, die gesammelten Fakten zu archivieren und dann -im entscheidenden Moment- gegen euch zu verwenden :D Ok, Gelaber beiseite^^ Also, dass es sowas gibt, weiß ich schon allein durch Blue; dass es aber auch mit Bildern geht und nicht nur mit Text durch das engl. FF-Wiki^^ Und weil ich es gestern ebendort wieder gesehen hab und mir bissel langweilig war, hab ich heimtückisch den Quelltext geklaut und auf meine Benutzerseite gepflanzt. Aber deine Schlussfolgerungen in letzter Zeit erstaunen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue^^ --Gunblade73 09:14, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Joah, wenn ich die Systematik dort a weng besser überrissen und ein passendes Bild hochgeladen hab (auf dem nicht zwingend ich zu sehen sein muss... wird aber wahrscheinlich x_X ich empfehle Augenschutz :D:D:D) = heute abend irgendwann (da ich grad Daheim bin und meine Dateien und Programme nicht zur Hand hab), werde ich mal ganz unauffällig das und evtl. ein-zwei andere Accounts wo hinschreiben... wo es ein Normalsterblicher weder sehen noch finden wird^^ --Gunblade73 11:39, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Als ob ich es je fertig gebracht hätte, hier irgendwo meine Meinung (gefragt oder ungefragt^^) großartig für mich zu behalten :D aber ich sitz, wie indirekt gesagt, nicht an meinem Rechner, sondern an einem alten Laptop von uns und da sprengt selbst die herkömmlich von Wikia eingestellte Seitenbreite die des Bildschirms, sodass ich derzeit keine unqualifizierten Bemerkungen fallen lassen kann^^ Kommt aber noch, keine Angst. --Gunblade73 12:17, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Triple Triad Da das ein längeres Stück Arbeit wird, schreib ich das vorher auf Word (kann ich mir mehr Zeit lassen, es abspeichern, mehr pfuschen und abändern, ohne dass ich zwischendurch aus Versehen auf Seite speichern komme). So kann man den Artikel bezügl. Gliederung und Infos nämlich (noch) nicht stehen lassen ;P Aber danke für deine Sorge, auch wenn du mittlerweile wissen müsstest, dass meine Editier- und Denkfähigkeiten ausreichen, um solche Problemchen zu meistern ;P;P;P ... und zwar mit einem Becherchen oO --Gunblade73 11:53, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde ihn momentan zu plump. Da stehen im Grunde nur die Regeln und die Karten, aber nicht, wie man spielt und so weiter. Lass dich mal überraschen, inwieweit ich den noch mit Infos vollpumpen werde 8D --Gunblade73 12:24, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey DelNorte, bin zufällig über die diskusseite von MtaÄ im zentral wiki gestoßen. Ein beispiel wie du die größe der Gallerie beinflussen kannst, findest du hier in dem Artikel von Firion. Dort hab ich das schon mal probe weise gemacht [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 21:03, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Klar gibt es ne menge möglichkeit und die neue slideshow gallery ist wahrlich eine bessere variante als die einfache gallery. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 23:07, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bebilderung Ich denke, ich mache eher eine vierspaltige Tabelle. Zwei Spalten bebildert, zwei beschrieben. Das wäre platzsparender und den Text staucht's zamm, sodass es nach mehr aussieht... vielleicht fällt mir spontan noch etwas Besseres ein, hat ja keine Eile ;D --Gunblade73 20:47, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Weil ich solche Problemchen und Wehwehchen vorher auch nicht hatte. Wir erinnern uns: Ich habe überwiegend korrigiert und Gegnerartikel abgefasst. Naja, ich verkneif mir mein Gejammere und meine Bedenken und arbeite, anstatt nur drüber zu reden ;P (und meinen Editcounter mit meinem Gelaber zu sprengen 8D Nehmt euch in Acht! Ich hole euch noch ein! xDD) ... o.ô zu was soll dich das inspiriert haben? Naja, werde ich wohl früher oder später merken... :O --Gunblade73 17:53, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dafür gibt's aber keinen Keks. Ertappt Na, Schmarn, die hab ich mir gerade ausgedacht ;P So. Liege ich dann aber richtig in der Annahme, dass hier vom englischen Wiki kopiert wurde, ohne groß selbstständig zu recherchieren? Norte, Norte... Ihr Keksepunktestand liegt damit bei -2. --Gunblade73 14:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC :Einmal tief durchatmen. So. Nein, ich meinte die Liste der Dissidia-Esper (die war eindeutig aus dem engl. Wiki und nicht gründlich geprüft). Die Handlung meinte ich nicht; für die kriegst du eher einen Keks. --Gunblade73 14:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Soso ;) ist aber eigentlich eh nicht so tragisch. Das mit den FFXIV-Artikeln (zu den Disziplinen und blubb) finde ich aber immer noch unprickelnd gelöst :/ Mach so etwas nie wieder und ich werde auch nicht mehr drauf rumreiten (und mich vllt. sogar eines langweiligen Tages dazu erbarmen, die umzustrukturieren etc.). Da schreibt er so gute Artikel, wegen denen man zu ihm aufblicken könnte und dann soetwas :/ Hopp, schäm dich ein wenig. --Gunblade73 15:11, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Spielinfobox Darf ich heulen? Ich wollt grad Part 11 meines WTs in die Welt setzen, um Disc 1 zu einem würdigen Abschluss zu bringen. Aber ich kann die Seite nicht anlegen D: und wenn ich auf Bearbeiten gehe, steht da, ich zitiere: "Keine ausreichenden Rechte Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Du hast nicht die erforderliche Berechtigung für diese Aktion." ... warum? Ich krieg gleich einen Krampf *Text erstmal auf Word abtipp und vor mich hinschmoll* --Gunblade73 19:39, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für dein ... nun ja, nennen wir es mal Mitgefühl :P Aber es geht immer noch nicht, ich kann nicht mal auf die Diskus was schreiben >.< Warum? Warum nur? Ich will doch nur so eine popelige Benutzerunterseite zweiten Grades anlegen und bearbeiten ~.~ eine Unterseite ersten Grades kann ich schon erstellen, aber warum- Und vor allem: warum geht das (wie nach zahlreichen Tests feststellen durfte) in englischen Wikis weiterhin, aber in deutschen und spanischen nicht? >.< ich nerv mal irgendjemanden in der Zentrale :P --Gunblade73 10:23, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schon ok ;D hab mal im Zentralwiki nachgefragt. Mal schauen, was bei rauskommt -.- ich finde das aber witzlos und nervtötend, dass es nicht mehr geht *sniff* und das, wo ich unbedingt weiterschreiben wollte D: ansonsten müsste ich den mit Benutzer:X/Y-Part Z weiterführen... --Gunblade73 14:03, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Bilder für deinen Artikel Hi DelNorte, die bilder bekommste nun von Ayrtonia. Meine Event-LS hat sich nun ganz zerlegt, daher kann ich dir nicht die gewünschten Bilder liefern. Aber bilder bekommste du auf alle fälle von uns! Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:50, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwas mit Vorlagen :P :Wa-wa- *grummel* na, Schmarn, deshalb solltest du ja entscheiden ;D dann kat.e ich die Überbleibsel noch eben. --Gunblade73 09:11, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich gerade am Überlegen: Eigentlich will ich ja, wie schon die FF-Serienvorlage, auch die anderen Vorlagen dieser Art mit Bildern versehen. Aber ich glaube, das wäre zu viel des Guten :/ das würde nämlich leicht zu überladen aussehen. Ich könnte die Bilder der anderen Klappboxen höchstens mit der Hintergrundfarbe verblenden, damit sie nicht so kräftig sind... aber welche Motive sollte man da nehmen? :/ Hmm, vllt. mach ich in die von KH noch die Schlüssel der Hauptseite rein (wir behaupten von uns ja, nicht nur ein FF-Wiki zu sein) und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Was meinen Sie? --Gunblade73 09:42, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jaja, das war ein Versehen. Werde zukünftig alle Bilder benennen. Soll ich auch gleich die Kategorie unter die Bilder schreiben? Ist das optional oder ist es Pflicht? ZidaneTribal 21:04, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy VI Um das ganze nicht auf die Diskussionsseite von einem Artikel zu schreiben, werde ich hier weitermachen. Gut, dann sag doch mal, welche Esper es sind. Vielleicht findest du es heraus (ist aber eigentlich einfach). Und ja, ich hab auch mal bei deinem WT nachgeschaut, aber nicht so oft (nur um herauszufinden, wie ich diesen Sektierer-Turm schaffen und wie ich den Palast der Vergessenheit finden kann, bisjetzt mehr aber auch nicht). Cloud2110 16:38, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es sind Zelot, Kaktor, Gilgamesch, Leviathan und Diabolos. Viel Spaß bei der Suche nach Diabolos, das ist die Hölle. Ich habs mir gedacht, dass da keiner rein schaut, weil FFVI ohnehin eigentlich ziemlich leicht ist. Aber es war mir trotzdem eine Freude. Wie hat dir die Jagd nach Thanatos gefallen? DelNorte 16:46, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, fast richtig. Von den fünf habe ich Leviathan schon (Kampf war aber nicht einfach, konnte ihn grad so mit einem Charakter (Terra) besiegen) Thanatos hab ich noch nicht besiegt = kein Bahamut (Bei mir taucht der nur selten auf...). Ich bin jetzt grad dabei, mir Kaktor zu holen (Muss dafür ja Kaktorius besiegen), bei Zelot muss ich alle Acht Drachen besiegen und Diabolos bekomm ich, wenn ich den Drachenhort geschafft habe. Habe ich das soweit richtig gesagt? Und wo genau kann ich denn Gilgamesch finden? Verräts du es mir oder muss ich erst in deinen WT nachschauen? Cloud2110 17:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jo, passt soweit. Gilgamesch wird, genauso wie die anderen drei optionalen Esper, sehr nervig. Schau dir den WT an, da wird alles haarklein erklärt und ich muss das jetzt nicht nochmal alles hinbatschen. Freut mich aber, dass dir das Spiel so viel Spaß zu machen scheint. DelNorte 17:56, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, schau ich mir mal an. Jup, das Spiel macht meinen bisherigen Lieblings Final Fantasy-Spielen richtige Konkurrenz. Macht mir echt Spaß zu spielen. Cloud2110 18:22, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Löschung des Artikels sitenotice Wie stet es mit einem Update der Artikelanzahl in der Sitenotice? ^^ Mittlerweile verzeichnet das FFXIV wiki 1116 Artikel ^^ Grüßle [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:48, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neue Skin FFV Walkthrough Fraaage D: Huhu :o du Norti... ich hab mal drüber nachgedacht, was wir neulich besprochen haben .__. Ich denke ich werde doch mal einen WT versuchen zu FF IX. Stell ich mir doch recht interessant vor... du müsstest mir bloß nochmal n paar Sachen erklären, wegen Seite anlegen und Vorlagen erstellen. Ich möchte das gerne können und nicht von blubbi oder von woanders die Bossgegner-Vorlagen kopieren. Finde das nicht richtig. Wär es möglich, dass wir da nochmal skypen und du mir das erklärst? :o dann geb ich mir gaaaaaaanz viel Mühe und versuche einen super WT hinzulegen. ^-^ Ich dachte nämlich erst: "Joa Blubbi macht ja nen WT, da brauch ich ja nicht noch einen machen..." Aber jetzt hab ich gesehen, dass Cloud einen für FF VI machen wollt und du ja auch schon einen hast. :o also wäre es ja nicht schlimm, wenn ich meinen eigenen WT hab. Schließlich spielt jeder das Spiel anders durch. (Haben wir ja bei FF V gesehen, welche Kombinationen wir beide verwenden ;D) Naja, mein WT wird dann zwar auf die knuffige Variante geschrieben, aber das kennt ihr ja mittlerweile alle von mir. x3 Also hiiiiiilfst du miiiiiiiiiiiir? *-* bittöööööööööö :o (an *Imbissdeutsch für Fortgeschrittene denk* "zwei Bratwurst büddö" o.o "Listen and repeat" xDDDD) hihi *Nortis Seite schön volgespammt hab* :3 *mir nen Keks verdient hab* xD -- Katzii 08:28, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC)